It Wasn't Glorious
by LunaShadowWolf13
Summary: Real title: It Wasn't Glorious Therefore Arthur Was Going To Kill Him. Arthur and Merlin are fighting bandits. This time, not everything goes as planned. 'The sword swung down for the fatal blow.' Not a deathfic. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Okay, so this is going to be probably either two or three chapters. I'm being nice and writing the next chapter and putting it up today or tomorrow. If I'm wrong, please nag me until I do!**

**Enjoy! d^_^b**

Bandits. Of course. Could a hunting trip ever go according to plan?

Arthur and Merlin had already slain seven ruffians together, not mentioning the three taken out by a 'lucky' tree branch as it fell. Arthur was easily handling his own, fighting off one of the two remaining bandits. Merlin had his back up against a tree, hilt to hilt with the balding man in front of him.

Merlin watched out of the corner of his eye as Arthur lost his footing momentarily, giving just enough opening to the other man for him to twist the prince's sword out of his grasp. Right as the brown haired bandit swung his blade down in a fatal blow, Merlin screamed, "NO!" Letting go of his weapon with one hand he thrust his arm out, feeling the familiar rush of heat behind his eyes as they turned molten gold. The quickly approaching blade was stopped mere inches away from Arthur's face, suspended by a glimmering blue shield.

Arthur turned sharply to look at Merlin, watched as the gold faded from his gaze and then flare up again as the opposing bandit was flung into a tree, skull cracking ominously.

Recovering from the momentary shock, Merlin's bandit released the pressure and swiftly cut a gash along the manservant's arm, before being likewise thrown through the air. Holding his injured arm, Merlin stared at Arthur, afraid of his reaction. Why, oh why couldn't his magic been revealed in a glorious way, a way where Arthur was unable to question his loyalty? Misfortunes like these seemed to be attracted to Merlin.

Arthur stared wide-eyed as the color rapidly left his manservant's face, both because of pure terror and from an excessive amount of blood loss.

"You're a sorcerer!"

**A/N- Heehee! Reveal fic! How will Arthur take it? Will he kill Merlin? Tell him to leave and never come back? Or will he commit treason and stand by Merlin because, even though it was not as glorious as Merlin thought it would have to be, he still saved his life? And will Merlin die from the major blood loss before Arthur makes his decision? All will be revealed in the next chapter of…**

**It Wasn't Glorious Therefore Arthur Was Going To Kill Him!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Here it is! The next installment of It Wasn't Glorious Therefore Arthur Was Going To Kill Him!**

**NOOOO! I AM NOT ABANDONING MIND GAMES! MERLIN JUST WON'T GET IN THE FIC CUZ HE DOESN'T WANT WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO COME TRUE FOR HIM! Though thankfully, VHunter07 offered cookies for all of eternity, so he has agreed to go back in the fic… For now at least.**

"You're a sorcerer!"

"Ar-Arthur! Please! I had no choice!"

Arthur looked at Merlin angrily, betrayal and hurt etched in his features. "What do you mean 'you had no choice'? You always have a choice!"

Merlin started to feel afraid. "I was born like this!" he managed to blurt out.

The prince cocked his head. "You were… You were born like this?"

"Yes! I could move objects before I could walk. I've had to hide for so long I just didn't know how to tell you. And I didn't want to make you choose between the law- your father- or me. I… I also promised Gaius and Mum I wouldn't tell anyone. I'm so sorry Arthur." His gaze fell to the ground, face the picture of agony and regret.

"You do know that you came to Camelot and you would be executed, right?"

A tear almost escaped Merlin's eye. "The first thing I saw when I came to Camelot was someone being beheaded for that."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Arthur picked up his sword and moved forward, fully intending to look at the gash almost gushing blood now. If he didn't stop the flow soon, Merlin would collapse from blood loss. The warlock got the wrong idea and took a step back. A tiny one, mind you, but still a step back. Arthur didn't even notice.

The prince was now a little less than a sword's length away when he stopped and lifted his blade, preparing to slide it into his sheath.

Later Arthur would understand his stupidity.

Merlin bolted. He ran through the foliage as fast as his legs could carry him. And of course he would run! Even he wasn't that idiotic! Arthur had raised his sword, looking like he was about to cut Merlin's head off.

Confused, Arthur thought for a second. Oh. _Oh._ Of course Merlin would run from him. Quickly discarding his blade, the prince sprinted towards his manservant. He couldn't catch up, which was amazing considering he was making the least amount of noise possible. "Merlin!" he called. "Merlin, come back!"

As the warlock began to slow, Arthur thought that maybe he had gotten through to his manservant. This hope was shattered as Merlin fell to the ground. Only then did Arthur remember the wound on Merlin's arm. _Oh, hell._

Only now did he see the blood splattered against the trees where it had dripped down onto his hand and Merlin had placed it on the foliage to steady himself. "Merlin!" he desperately cried out. At his side by an instant, Arthur pulled the manservant close to his body. Using his teeth he ripped a section of his shirt for a makeshift bandage. When he was done tying it, he realized Merlin was still conscious.

"Arthur," he whispered. "Why are you doing this? I am a warlock. I lied to you."

"No Merlin. You didn't want to and that's what matters. You've been forced all your life to live a lie. I am so sorry you couldn't tell me."

He was rewarded by a weak smile. "Never knew you cared."

"Of course I do. Just because I don't always show it doesn't mean I don't consider you a friend. I should've shown you."

"Don't. Don't berate yourself for what is already done. This is all that matters now."

"Merlin… I want to tell you… I accept you for who you are." A smile that almost split Merlin's face in half crawled onto his lips.

"I'd always hoped you'd say that."

**A/N- So? One more part? Leave it at that? What do you guys want?**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
